herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Zelda (Somarinoa)
Queen Zelda Hyrule is a character appearing in the conceptual fan game idea The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy. Zelda is the current ruler in an impressive line of rulers, spanning back millennia. She is full Hylian, is the granddaughter of the once-strict king Alonsus, and the daughter of King Aloisius and Queen Griselda. She claims the likes of Daltus, Daphnes, Gustaf, and an endless number of previously-named "Zeldas" as well - a fact which she is mighty proud of. Her family are also related to both the disgraced Onkleds of Gamelon and the eccentric Tufts of Hytopia, neighboring kingdoms that branched off at different points to become, at least at one point (in Gamelon's case) sovereign but aligned locations. frame|left|Zelda reveals she is no friend to evil. When Dark Link first shows up in Hyrule and visits Hyrule Castle, he will be able to meet the Queen. She initially acts surprised to see him, referring to him as "Link", and asks him to meet her in private in the castle gardens. Doing so means having to bypass guard patrols, but eventually he will reach the gardens, where the queen will ask him how the encounter with Ganondorf went. When Dark Link appears not to remember, she tells him that she knows who he is. Before he can react she suddenly draws a blade and tells him that he is not her hero, the first official indication to Dark Link that he is not who he believes himself to be (though the player will already know this fact, a common Nintendo trope.) Dark Link will then realize that guards have them surrounded and he will be taken into custody. Before his trial is to take place, Dark Link escapes through the catacombs. He will be unable to re-enter Hyrule Castle unless he gets high redemption status or utilizes a Guise Mask. Should Dark Link start down the redeemed path, he can begin to convince the queen to forgive his actions through a long set of quests that help sabotage the forces of darkness. Among other tasks this will include killing The Necromancer, whose undead monsters have begun to terrorize the region. frame|The Dark Seer reveals her true identity. Instead, if Dark Link takes the dark route, the Necromancer will be able to succeed in taking over Hyrule Castle and Queen Zelda will mysteriously disappear. No evidence of her location or fate will reveal itself for some time. However, a robed seer wrapped in a cloak emblazoned with a Sheikah insignia; strangely however this supposed Sheikah has piercingly blue eyes beneath their cloak, indicating that they are not whom they claim to be. Even so, they help to reveal Dark Link's origin through a set of quests, revealing that he is Sheikah -- or at least partially so -- himself. When this quest line finally ends near the conclusion of the game, the seer will turn around but pull a suspiciously familiar blade upon him. They will then remove their hood and reveal that they have been the queen of Hyrule the entire time, in seclusion and working on claiming her kingdom back through manipulation of Ganon's own forces. She will then attack the dark-hearted Sheikah as a potential late-stage boss. Defeating her does not kill her but she is subdued, and one of Ganon's remaining generals will appear and take her away to Ganondorf's personal dungeon. She can then be found here during the game's final dungeon in a cell. Category:Somarinoa Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Zelda Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Animal Lovers Category:Brave Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Compassionate Heroes Category:Elves Category:Fearless Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Gods/Deities Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Good Ruler Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Heroines Category:Hope bringer Category:Humanoid Category:In Love Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders Category:Legends Category:Life saver Category:Living Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Masked Heroes Category:Master Strategists Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Nature Lover Category:Optimists Category:Passionate Learners Category:Pet owners Category:Popular Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Religious Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Revived Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Role models Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Serious heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:The Messiah Category:Voice of Reason Category:War Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Wise Heroes